


猎物

by PrimoLineS



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Partner Swapping
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimoLineS/pseuds/PrimoLineS
Summary: 换妻play。人妻咕哒夫，高文有黑化倾向。





	猎物

**Author's Note:**

> 本来一开始，我想写的是一个“qj变和j的路人向”，当我开始思考路人的外貌描写而不只是下面那个描写的时候，我意识到有一丝不对劲，当我的手缓缓打出“金发”两个字的时候，我只能用“点点点”三个字来表达我的心情。然后删掉了脑子里的草稿，怀着正·直·的心把路人甲改成高文。以至于中间多了些没什么必要的剧情（衔接困难）和“草，怎么突然就变得温情向了，这不是我要的？！？”

藤丸立香今天好好打扮了一番，他挑选好了一套正装，白色衬衣的纽扣锁到了喉咙处，深色的西装紧紧地贴住他的身体，赫然一副精英样。可谁也想不到他内衬里面穿着情趣内衣。白色镂空蕾丝的胸罩包裹着他的胸，和女人的大胸不一样，没有明显凸起和挤压形成的乳沟，却别有一番风味。网状物可以勾住他的有些肿大的乳珠，从白色胸罩透出来的粉色显得格外糜烂。这是昨晚被老公疼爱后的证明，被蹂躏过的乳珠被摩擦过还会有些刺痛。

立香有些不自在地隔着衬衣扯了扯胸罩，因为怕被人发现，他这动作做的小心又迅速，导致勒住胸围的带子弹在身上，发出“啪”的一声，惊得立香耳背通红，紧张地环顾四周，发现并没有人注意到后，舒了口气。

熨得笔直的西装裤裹着他的翘臀，里面却是一根仅靠绳子吊在腰上的裸露丁字裤，一小块三角状的白布只能勉强遮挡住他的阴茎，小巧又柔软的缩在白布后，整个屁股呈大敞开状，随着迈开的步伐与西裤亲密接触。

老公说要给他一个惊喜，立香从早上开始就期待万分，甚至花了一下午的时间去打理自己，剃掉了前面新长出来的短浅阴毛，露出比肤色浅一号的嫩肉，又忍着羞耻心穿上了老公喜欢的情趣内衣，走在大街上都觉得随时会有陌生人瞧出自己衣冠楚楚下的媚样。

正是这种紧张感让立香不由夹了夹屁股，想快点见到老公。他们约在了一家酒店，立香听过那酒店的名字，是高端连锁店，自己偷偷上网查过，那不仅仅是一家酒店，主打的是情趣主题的套房。立香揣着一颗上下跳动的心，猜想着老公会选什么样的主题套房，不管哪间，立香都极为期待。

酒店的保密工作做得极好，一路上立香没有见到别人，通过手机软件在机器上领取到门卡后，立香缓缓地向目的地走去。路上没有人，立香紧张的心情也放松了下来，隔着西裤拽了下勒着自己股沟的绳子。走到对应房号的门口，立香小小地深呼吸了一口，脑子幻想着什么玫瑰铺满的床，老公举着红酒邀约的情景，拿着门卡的手都有些轻微颤抖，又是期待又是羞涩。

“嘀——”

警示灯变绿，房门自动打开，立香紧张地闭上了眼，又生怕自己错过了什么，猛地睁开，却发现想象中迎接自己的那人并没有出现，有些失望。但是很快，他就听到了从浴室传来的水声，想来是老公在洗澡。

立香咬了下嘴唇，扶着门把手轻声关上门并锁上，自己踮着脚尖挪到房间内，目光扫过去才发现和自己想的不太一样，看上去挺普通的，和平时住的酒店没什么区别，但是有两扇关着的门，也不知道里面是什么。

客厅有着一扇巨大的落地窗，对着一栋高楼，看上去像是办公楼，立香能从这里看到堆积起来的资料和整齐的办公桌，以及偶尔走过的人影。他开始有些无措，浴室的水声像是在提醒他，即将会发生的事情，这个落地窗不失为一处做爱的好地方，立香的脑子不由开始回想起昨晚的那场性爱。

他站在原地不知道该如何是好，有些懊恼自己是不是来早了，如果老公已经洗完澡，或许就不会这么尴尬了。立香环顾四周，发现一件外套随意地搭在沙发上，便走了过去，有些拘束地坐在沙发上，低头看着自己的皮鞋发呆。

他出神地厉害，没有注意到关掉的水声和开门声，直到一条领带遮挡住了他的视线，在他的脑后系了个结，火热又沾着湿气的身躯靠近自己的时候，才反应过来。

炙热的大掌覆盖在他的手臂上，隔着西装也能感受到男人滚烫的体温。立香被吓了一跳，他猛地扭过头，失去视线的他动作有几分迟缓和迷茫，但还是下意识地对准了男人的方向，刚想开口，却被一只手掐住下巴，狡猾的舌头探了进来，粘稠的唾液在两人的唇齿间纠缠。

立香尝到了一点烟味，他直觉有些不对，因为老公从来不抽烟，但很快他被缠住自己的舌头搅乱了心神，跟着这个小东西逐渐沉入欲望。

立香闭上了眼，指尖微抖，似是有些犹豫，但还是缓缓绕上了男人的肩膀，勾着他的头认真接吻。

“呵——”分开后，立香听到了一声轻笑，他昏沉的大脑慢了几拍，突然察觉到，这低沉的声音并不是老公的声音，惶恐涌上心头，立香近乎挣扎着推开面前的男人，一把抓下缠在眼睛上的领带，羞怒交织，怀着一丝侥幸和巨大的恐惧将视线移到男人身上，而真相是那样的残酷，将他满怀期待的心分割成碎片。

眼前的男人一头金发，耀眼得甚至让他觉得难以直视，比老公更加英俊的脸庞犹如阿波罗神降，那双蓝色的眼睛紧紧地锁住他，令他瑟缩着向后移。立香颤抖着裹住自己的衣服，愤怒地质问着男人：“你是谁？我老公呢？”

一瞬间他想了很多，比如自己走错房门，或者别人走错，再或者更为离谱的整容他都在脑子里过了一遍，眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着那张性感的嘴唇，希望听到自己期待的答案。

可惜，从那张嘴里吐出来的话，将他再次打入深渊。

“你不知道吗？你老公约我们来的，这是个换妻play。”他并没有压迫性地向前，反而退后了两步，随意甩了甩头发，水滴洒落下来，从他健硕的身躯上滑下。立香这才发现，男人只围着一个浴巾挡住下半身，裸露的上半身有着堪称完美的身材比例，立香下意识地与老公那轻微发福的身材比较，反应过来后羞愧感充斥着心头，进而更加愤怒地直视着男人。

“你说谎，这不可能！”他大声斥责着男人，不敢相信昨晚还在床上对自己甜言蜜语的男人，今天就在不告诉自己的情况下，把他送上了别人的床。虽然这么说，但是立香心里隐约知道，今天这个事并不是意外。他难堪地低下头，将自己缩成一团，不再理会身旁的男人，像是要把自己封闭起来。

“别为不值得的人伤心。”

一只手停在了他的头顶轻轻揉动，将他柔软的黑发弄得凌乱。

立香微微抬头，紧跟着有些粗糙感的掌心贴在了他的脸上，温暖又充满了力量，他偷偷打量着男人，觉得这人就像太阳一样的，让自己的阴暗无处可藏。立香忍不住贴上了这双手，感觉到男人摩擦着自己的脸，很温柔。

男人蹲在自己面前，他高大的身躯做这样的动作显得有些委屈，但还是尽量放低了自己，让立香不会感觉到压迫感。男人的手指拂过立香有些干涩的嘴唇，挑起他的下巴印入一个不带情欲的吻，安抚着立香。

“别伤心，让我们来做些快乐的事情。”男人笑了起来，落地窗将阳光完美的洒在他身上，混着那头金发，灿烂得像暖流一样的汇聚到立香的心里。他不由眯了眯眼，觉得自己被太阳所蛊惑了，不然为什么会在这一刻，耳边只剩下自己剧烈的心跳声呢？

“小家伙，你叫什么？”男人捏了捏立香的脸，似乎被他盯着自己发呆的表情可爱到了，而立香的脸又软软的，跟他头发一样，让男人有些爱不释手。

立香猛地打掉男人的手，愣了一下，有些懊恼地低下头，为自己刚刚的行为后悔，但是道歉的话又难以说出口，难堪地缩了缩手指，低声回答男人刚刚的问题：“藤丸……立香。”他不敢直视男人，视线顺着指尖滑到旁边的沙发上，那件外套吸引了他的目光，更是对自己感到恼怒。那件外套分明不是自己老公，那个牌子对他们家的经济条件来说，还是有些奢侈了，而他因为太过紧张，根本没有注意到这明显的异处。

男人不在意他刚刚的行为，甚至安抚性的拍了拍立香的头，“我可以叫你立香吗？这名字很好听。”男人试探性地抓住了立香的手，发现他只是微微颤抖，却并没有在推开自己，便借力一拽，将他揽入怀中。“我叫高文，但我更希望，你能叫我老公。”男人揽着立香软软的身子，有些心猿意马，软着声音哄他。“今天你可是我的妻子。”他低声笑了笑，“你今天希望我叫你立香，还是……老婆呢？”

立香被他的话羞得脸通红，重重打了一下高文的手臂，却被他坚实的肌肉给惊到了，男人火热的身躯圈着自己，背部抵着他的胸膛，耳边都是有力的心跳声，让立香一时间分不清是他自己的还是高文的。

“你别开玩笑！”他小声嘟嚷着，似是抱怨又似是撒娇，好像已经在这短短的时间内适应了自己的新身份，不由开始依赖眼前这个男人。

“遵命，老婆。”高文笑声渐渐放大，被立香偷偷掐了一下手臂才收敛了几分，脸上笑意未去，轻易地抱起比自己小蛮多的小家伙，往其中一间紧闭的房门走去。

“等等……”立香拉住高文的手臂，有些难以启齿地说道：“我还没有洗澡。”他眼神乱飘就是不看高文，其实在家洗过澡才换上情趣内衣的他，此时只想将这套内衣脱下来。要是被高文知道了，会怎么想他呢？

高文圈着立香，低下头用着金色的头发蹭着他的脖子，借机嗅了嗅。“我老婆可香了，用不上洗澡，反正之后也会再出汗，你说对吧？”他轻啄立香的脖子，在上面留下湿漉漉的吻痕，像是在告诉立香，这具身子很快就会被他的气息所彻底覆盖。

“不行……”立香小声抗议，却被男人托住自己屁股的手掌给吓了一跳，那只大手可以轻易地裹住一半的臀肉，将其随意玩弄。他背僵硬地挺立着，不敢继续靠在高文的胸口，深怕男人隔着自己的西裤，察觉到近乎真空的下体。

可高文岂是好糊弄的，他察觉到立香躲闪的时候就有预感，现在托着他僵硬的身子，还有什么不明白的？没想到这小家伙会这么对自己胃口，高文心情高昂，难得起了几分逗弄的心思，故意捏了捏立香的屁股。这看着瘦瘦小小的家伙，屁股上却有着不少肉，捏起来和脸一样的软，想来是个不显胖的，这体质可是和吃不胖一样招人妒啊。

立香僵着身子任由高文把玩自己的屁股，一边担心他发现什么，一边又被这样的动作揉出几分欲望，下意识地扭了两下，反应过来后恨不得马上从高文身上跳下来，却被男人的手臂锁得紧紧的。

男人故意用指骨在小穴那儿顶了顶，毛料的西裤弄得立香痒痒的，想伸手挠挠，却苦于男人托着自己，只能偷偷地缩紧小穴，将身体的重心压向另一边，企图逃离他的调戏。立香在高文身上蹭得让男人眼里的情欲渐深，抱着他大步进到房间里，放任立香的小幅度挣扎，只是手臂圈得更紧，免得他掉下去。

那间充满了秘密的房门被打开的一瞬，立香瞪大了眼睛，他从来没想过情趣酒店会有这样的设计，再联想即将要发生在他身上的事情，羞得往高文怀里缩了缩，似是不愿意，可又扒着高文的手臂悄悄打量。

那是一间被设计成列车的房间，和他过来的路上所搭乘的地铁可谓如出一辙。有着横向坐立的位置、悬挂在栏杆上的扶手、敞开的自动门、透明的窗户——外面墙壁刷成了黑色，有几个封灯箱广告，几乎和平时在地铁所见的景象一致。

“请紧握扶手，注意脚下，不要依靠扶梯，不要看手机。”

随着高文带着他踏进这辆假列车，自动门在响两声后自动关上，广播里播放起了熟悉的告示，令人吃惊的是，这节“车厢”真的动了起来，以一种平稳的幅度晃动，一切看上去真实极了。

高文拍拍立香的背，将他放了下来，立香接触到地面一时间没能适应，下意识地抓住了离自己最近的栏杆，那地方刚好是靠近自动门，一般来说就是极为拥挤的地方。立香就经常被挤到这样的小角落里，只能靠紧拽着栏杆维持平衡。

刚站稳，下一刻立香就感觉到一个火热的身子贴上了自己，他刚想张嘴唤男人的名字，却被一双大手捂住了他的嘴，耳旁传来了男人低沉地一声“嘘——”。立香无措地愣在原地，不知道男人想做什么，只好紧紧地抓住面前的栏杆。

“你也不想被别人发现吧？”男人用着和刚刚完全不同的声线说着话，有几分嘶哑，他压低了声音，这句威胁的话含着情欲，激得立香背后的汗毛都竖了起来。

一双手贴在他的腰侧逐渐往下滑，落到皮带扣那里，在立香以为他会解开的时候，继续往下，隔着西裤缓缓摩擦立香的小肉棒。那里因为高文之前故意的挑逗有几分半勃的兴致，现在又被男人捏在手里玩弄，支起了一个小小的帐篷，没几块料的三角布已经裹不住他的分身了，吊在腰上的绳子也变紧，勒得他有些难受。

男人的手揽着立香的腰，探到了那根缠在腰上的绳子，指尖勾着一拽，弹回到立香的身上，让他发出了一声低吟。秘密被发现的窘迫感让立香抓着栏杆的双手扣在一起，指甲在手上留下了几个小月牙印。

他的小动作让高文发出了愉悦的笑声，回荡在立香的耳边，羞得立香低着头，想将自己埋进地下，可突然“嘶——”的一声，一缕凉风灌进了西裤里，拂过立香光溜溜的屁股。

男人不知道从哪里掏出来的小刀割破了他的西裤，就在屁股缝的地方，开了一个大口子，炙热的手掌伸了进来，立香抖着身子感受没了布料阻挡的揉捏。大掌将软软的臀肉捏成一团，白嫩嫩的屁股已经被玩得通红，男人时不时在小穴口打转，又移开继续玩捏，来回好几次让立香将身体压在栏杆上，双腿微微打颤，眼角染上绯色。

立香的身体随着“列车”的晃动，穴口好几次擦过高文的指尖，欲望被挑逗得难以抑制，只能咬着下唇将轻喘掩过。

“列车运行前方是xx站,有在xx站下车的乘客,请您提前做好准备。”

广播声像一道落地雷惊醒了立香，他突然收紧了后穴，那根在屁眼打转的指尖猝不及防地被立香吞了小半截指头，异物被立香紧紧地夹住。他仿佛身临其境，此刻真的在拥挤的车厢里被陌生人猥亵，到站广播提醒着他即将面对人群的往来，稍微不注意就会被有心人察觉到。

晃动的车厢猛地停下，就像踩下了刹车，身体不受控制的前倾，贴着自己的男人也随着他往前移，那只进入小半截的指尖彻底捅穿了他的小穴，进入了幽深的密道，被火热的嫩肉紧紧地缠住。

立香忍不住发出了一声轻喘，他扣着栏杆的手因为用力而指尖泛白，恍惚间他听到了嘈杂的人群声——有人在打电话、有人在看视频、有人在与随行的同伴聊天，稀稀拉拉的脚步声滑过他的耳边，好像擦着他的肩膀挤进了这辆列车， 又有一道炙热的目光越过了身后的男人，停在了他身上。他忍不住怀疑是某个戴着耳机的青年随意打量的时候注意到了自己这不寻常的一角，他正在被猥亵的情景被人撞破。

立香忍不住打颤，将自己缩进背后男人的怀里，企图阻挡这样的视线。男人宽阔高大的胸膛像是他唯一的救赎，立香夹着男人的手指，小声地抗议：“有人……看到了。”

高文揽着立香的肩膀，轻啄他的耳背，手上的动作也没有再继续，等安抚好怀里的小家伙，见他不再颤抖，才轻轻晃动被立香含住的那根手指。分明羞于这样的公共场景，后穴却分泌出了更多的淫液，单指已经可以轻松转动，高文紧跟着添了一指，两指在后穴搅动，感觉到有粘稠的蜜液顺着手指滑到了手腕处，索性抽出来将液体抹到到立香的大腿内侧。

察觉到高文的动作，立香夹着屁股轻晃，双腿交叉换了个姿势站立。这软软的小家伙不经意间的动作无时不刻挑动着高文的心弦，难得有几分愧疚——被自己老公欺骗，又傻傻地跳入了自己的网里。

高文轻拍了下立香的屁股，像是在笑他心急，插回去的手指换成了三根，在立香那热浪般的小穴里抽插起来。

“列车”又继续前进了，高文的抽插的动作和车厢晃动的幅度渐渐一致，一深一浅地玩着立香的屁眼。立香的小穴一张一合，随着男人的动作吹出个小泡泡，又被捅破发出“噗嗤”的水声，在这空旷的车厢内绽开。立香被玩得软了身子靠身后的高文才能勉强站立，这样的声音让他意识到，刚刚那些所谓的人群不过是广播制造的声响，自己太过紧张而陷入了幻想，可现在被水声戳破幻境显得更加色情。

立香的注意力都集中到高文玩弄自己后穴的指尖上，没发现西装已经被解开，男人的手顺着衬衣的排扣向上抚摸，停在锁着喉咙的最上面那颗，指尖反复摩擦着他的喉结，感受那里因为情欲不断下咽口水的颤动。扼制欲望的顶扣被男人的手挑开，一点点往下解，像是在拆一份心爱的礼物，逐渐剥开包装纸，露出立香精心准备的礼品。

似是被男人珍视的态度给取悦到，立香忍着几分羞涩也没有一开始的抗拒，本就是用心装扮的成果，能得到认可和喜爱就是对他最大的鼓励，所以立香只是拽着高文的手臂没有阻止他的动作，由着他将自己这个礼物拆开。

“会……会不会……很奇怪？”

扣子被解到最下面，衬衣大敞，镂空蕾丝内衣呈现在男人眼前，被挑起情欲的身子泛着红，那本就有些肿大的乳珠更是竖立着，将内衣撑了起来。立香有些不安地攥着自己的衣服，他皮肤不白，是健康的小麦色，挑这款情趣内衣的时候还偷偷问了店长，虽得了保证但自己没有任何信心，鼓起勇气穿上身，想给的惊喜对象却换人了，立香生怕男人觉得他这样丑陋不堪。

“很好看。”男人笑着给了他肯定的答复，他的视线没能从那隔着白丝透出粉色的乳尖上移开，忍不住伸手弹了一下，怀里的人猛地一颤，夹着自己手指的后穴分泌出了更多体液。

“很衬你。”男人终于将视线上移停在了立香的脸上，瞧着他眼珠子不安的围着自己打转，似乎自己的表情流露出一丝不满便会重新缩回壳子里，刚撬开的一点缝被重新糊严实。他贴近立香，将自己的跨部抵上立香的屁股，那个滚烫的热源卡在立香的股间，让立香清晰地意识到男人膨胀又压抑的欲望。“现在感觉到了吗？”

高文有心转移他的注意力，一手对着小穴又抠又挠，一手捏着立香的乳尖掐掐揉揉，让他无暇他关注这些。手指戳着立香的软肉探着他的敏感点，可是怀里的人身体一碰就软，随便戳戳都让他淌水，反而寻不到，乳头又被照顾到更是让立香情欲高涨，肉棒戳在西裤上留下来一片水印。

眼见立香快到高潮了，高文退而求其次，磨着浅浅的前列腺，让立香重新扶着关闭的自动门站立，前压身子将他的胸口抵到冰冷的门上。滚烫的肌肤贴上去，激得立香又是一抖，惊呼一声便收不住嘴里的呻吟，紧接着他感觉到高文的手伸进了裤子里，抚摸着肉棒，前列腺液止不住的从铃口溺出。被男人掐得又红又肿的乳头抵在玻璃上，随着晃动的车厢上下摩擦，又痛又爽。立香晕乎乎地从玻璃的反光里窥见自己的媚样，耻于面对便闭了眼，让自己更加沉入男人编织的漩涡。

高文撸动着立香的分身，那根小东西像他人一样的可爱，一抖一抖地在自己的大掌里吐着透明的液体。他靠近了立香的耳边，低声说着：“老婆，你今天美极了。”

也不知道是哪个词刺激到了立香，他几乎在话落那一刻，抖着身子射在了高文的手里。男人揽住他下滑的身子，免得软成一滩水的他趴地上。摸了把湿得一塌糊涂的后穴，高文掐了把自己的肉棒，才勉强压下在这里贯穿立香的冲动。

他还有更多的惊喜等着怀里的小家伙，本来……但是他改变主意了。

“列车运行前方是……”

“走吧，该下车了。”男人毫不费力地抱起立香，随着自动门上的感应灯变绿，下了“列车”，离开这间房。

对面便是立香进来看见的另一间紧闭的房屋，高文扭动把手，带着立香进去，轻轻将他放在最前面的桌子上，等着立香从高潮后的空白期恢复过来。

立香晃神了好一阵，突然发现自己来到了一个陌生的地方，下意识地拉住了高文的手臂，男人的体温像定心丸一样安抚了他，才仔细打量他们现在所在的房间。

这是一间寻常的教室，但是出现在这里就极为怪异，而他正坐在定义为“讲台”的桌子上，扭头就能看见下面一排排的课桌椅，上面还堆着书本。立香转念一想，就懂了这是和刚刚“列车”一样的模拟情趣房。他抬头看向高文，眼里都是疑惑和茫然。

男人正对着他坐在一把椅子上，看上去像是教师用椅。他依旧裸着上半身，下半身仅仅裹着浴巾，两手撑在立香坐着的讲台桌子上，将他圈了起来。因为身高和位置的差异，他们几乎是平视。

“藤丸立香同学，你为什么不穿校服？”他半裸的坐在讲台，明明一件衣服都没穿，却正经威严的像一个任课老师，或是班主任，皱着眉头询问着不听话的学生，为什么不遵守校规。

立香觉得他敞开坐立的样子帅气又带着老师的威严，可惜这人心照不宣的，脑子肯定在想什么不健康的东西。立香被他这假正经的话说得脸红，向来是好学生的自己还没被老师这样点名批评过。

见立香半天没有动静，高文抿着嘴露出不高兴的样子，像极了见到违背自己命令的学生的班主任，让立香莫名有些羞愧，小声辩解道：“老师，我没有校服……”

高文轻轻拉了拉立香还套在身上的西装外套，收回手抱在胸口，忽视掉他半裸的话，真有几分老师样。“可没有学生穿西装来上学的。”

在他审视的目光下，立香涨红着脸慢吞吞地脱下西装，衬衣还是敞开着，随着他的动作让里侧内衣若隐若现，而高文的视线更是放肆，让立香更觉得羞耻。他脱完外套男人还不满意，“这裤子是怎么回事？怎么还有洞？”高文扒着那个被自己划开的洞口，似是疑惑地挑眉询问道。

“可是……老师……”立香想要争辩，可男人从鼻腔里发出的轻哼让他把那句‘我没有其他裤子’给咽了回去，在男人带着情欲、肆意打量的目光下脱掉了裤子，露出自己的双腿和那毫无遮挡物的屁股。

高文这才露出一丝满意的笑容。他拽着缠在腰上的那根绳索，终于看到了那块包裹着一根小巧阴茎的白布——已经湿透了，而后穴更是被他玩得一张一合的滴水。

立香夹紧了双腿，男人目光停留之处让他不安，也察觉到了自己身体隐隐的期待和淌水的后穴，只能拽着自己的衬衣下摆，仿佛这样就能遮掩几分。

高文撩开了裹在自己腰上的浴巾，立香头一次直面可以说是陌生男人的肉棒，被他这惊人的尺寸吓了一跳，以为高文注意不到便偷偷抠了抠自己的屁眼，心里悄悄衡量这样大的尺寸能不能吞得下。立香有些害怕地缩了缩脚趾，眼里透出对自己未来的担忧，却没有抗拒。

高文将他的小动作瞧在眼里，不由嘴角上扬，对于自己不久前做下的决定更是确定了一点。

“立香同学，老师有点事需要你帮忙，到这下面来可以吗？”高文柔声说道，可意指的却是自己那根硬挺的肉棒。讲桌下面空荡荡的，藏一个人很容易。立香犹豫了片刻，从桌子上跳下来，不太自在地拽着自己的衬衣挡住屁股，钻到那个不算宽敞，但容下一个人绰绰有余的台子下。刚跪下，一抬头便迎上了一根巨物，正对着他的脸，盘绕的青筋清晰可见，鼻息间都是麝香味，让立香有几分难以呼吸。

他试探性的用指尖碰了碰高文的肉棒，被那炙热的温度烫到，蜷缩了一下手指，带着几分颤抖又重新放了上去，自己深呼吸一口，握着这根单手无法完全裹住的分身，缓缓撸动起来。

一开始带着几分羞涩，立香不敢握太紧，只是小心地用双手裹着上下滑动，而高文从喉咙发出的类似于雄狮的低吼声鼓舞了立香，琢磨着自己平时给老公手淫的技巧，托住下面那两颗睾丸在掌心揉动。可这样就有些顾不上肉棒，立香皱着眉头思索了片刻，便勾着自己的碎发别到耳后，俯下身去用舌头轻舔他的阴茎。

舌头的软糯触感贴上肉棒，爽得高文仰头呻吟了起来，他摸了摸立香的侧脸，被他乖巧的样子激得欲望高涨，阴茎又是肿大了一圈，吓得立香伸着舌头维持着舔的动作，脑袋却下意识的后撤，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着舌头滴了下来，纯情又淫荡，正中高文的心脏。

他揉着立香的头发，喉咙里发出的声音沙哑且满含欲望：“做得不错，老师很满意。”

男人的夸奖让立香少了几分羞耻心，专心照顾手上这根大棒。含住这个陌生男人的肉棒也没有想象中的难，过了心里那道防线后，立香倒是琢磨起如何让男人更加舒服。虽然这根巨物撑得他嘴巴难受，甚至只能含进小半部分，但立香还是努力转动着自己的舌头去舔铃口，将渗出来的前列腺液吸进了嘴里。

高文享受地按着立香的头，想让自己的肉棒能被吞得更深一点，见立香没有抗拒，便一点点用力，直到感受到紧缩的喉咙因为堵塞和挤压而剧烈颤抖。立香难受地皱眉，利用自己下意识的反呕，吸得高文爽到难以抑制呻吟。

“老师，请问立香同学呢？”讲台下不知道是谁扬声问了一句，正吞着高文肉棒的立香突然听到自己的名字完全僵住了，他眼里充满了惊恐。虽然不断告诉自己不可能有其他人，但是缩在讲台下这个小角落的立香，根本看不到外面的情况，他不由开始胡思乱想，猜测是不是酒店的工作人员，提供这方面的情趣场景互动。

立香带着几分央求地抬头看向高文，他的头被男人按着没办法把嘴里那根鸡巴吐出来，只能期望男人尽快结束。

可高文无视了立香的央求，安抚性地摸了摸立香的头发，嘴里却在认真回答那个提问的学生：“立香同学帮老师做事去了，很快就回来。”话落，他看了眼伏在自己身下的男人，忍着笑意低声说道：“你说对吧，立香同学？”

立香的嘴被高文的肉棒撑满了，一句话也说不出，只能含着那东西点点头。他缩起腮帮子前后晃着头吮吸，小心地收起牙齿不让肉棒在自己嘴里抽插的时候被伤到，可因为阴茎太过粗大，没能下咽的口水顺着嘴角滑到下巴，淌了一地。之前反呕带来的后遗症便是鼻子里吹出泡泡，阻碍了他顺利呼吸，让人难受极了，眼里顿时盛满了泪水，睫毛轻轻一眨便涌了出来。

隔着一层木板的讲台将立香和教室里的世界隔绝了，他只能听到拖拽凳子发出的刺耳声，夹杂着含糊不清的讨论，像是几个人在老师眼皮子底下偷偷聊天，而他们的老师正坐在讲台的椅子上，被同班同学含着鸡巴口交。

高文轻咳了两声，有些躁动的教室又重新安静了下来。他装模作样地点了一个人的名字——立香从来没听过，让那人起来朗读课文，刹那间教室里只剩下某位男同学的朗读声，时而流利，时而吞吐。

立香无暇顾及别人，那些文字到了耳边被自动过滤成“嗡嗡”声，他只知道有人在说什么，却听不清，而他光是照顾嘴里这根肉棒，便已是竭尽全力。

立香努力竖起耳朵去听那人在说什么，他怕自己在讲台下面半裸着舔老师肉棒的行为被发现，神经紧绷着，试图从那模糊的话语中提炼出自己的名字，一边期盼着不会提到他，一边有隐隐期望被人看破。

可惜那位同学只是照着书本认真朗读，结束后便坐下了，教室又恢复了安静，仿佛所有人的目光都聚集到讲台上，等待老师的下一个指令。

立香觉得自己的衬衣已经被汗水反复浸湿，和胸罩一起贴在身上，粘得他难受，而紧接着他意识到讲台下的同学都在看着老师——高文，讲台桌下的自己也是被注视着他。他在这一刻从未想到自己的吮吸声竟然如此大，每抽动一下便有水渍声在教室里回荡，只要留意听就能轻易发现他们师生在课堂上干这种苟且之事。

立香紧张地将脑袋向后移动，试图摆脱高文手掌的控制，可是男人的胳膊坚实又有力，按着他的头任由其挣扎没能撼动。他享受着因为紧张和窘迫而失了方寸的立香胡乱舔弄，仿佛觉得只要把他口射了，就能摆脱这可怕的房间里。

高文不曾压抑过自己的呻吟声，性感的男低音随着立香的动作弹出不同的音符，有时是连续的低喘，有时是高昂的呻吟，他的反应让立香的心头涌上一股自豪感——是他让这个阿波罗一样的男人沾染上欲望的颜色。

他卖力地活动自己的口腔，想将嘴里这根大棒榨出精水来，而他的主动让高文欲望上涨，没了分寸，大力按压着立香的头，将自己的肉棒嵌进喉咙的深处，又重新拔出来带出一串银丝，再狠狠地插回去，享受剧烈收缩的紧致快感。

可就在这时，另一位同学抬起了他的手，向老师汇报：“老师，立香同学还没有回来！”他似乎是在暗示这位同班同学旷课了，按照校规要接受固定的惩罚。

高文没有理他。他拽着立香的头发在他嘴里大力抽插，额头浮出的汗液将头发黏在了脸上。高文又是一个俯冲，不再压抑着精关，尽数射到立香的嘴里。

被突如其来的液体射到嘴里，异物黏在喉咙上，立香反射性的咳嗽了起来，撑着地面吐出小半部分精液，而嘴边更是沾满了白色稠液和口水，看上去反倒像是被颜射了。

高文抽出了自己刚射完精半软的阴茎，舒爽地呼出一口气，手抵着额头往上一捋，将黏在脸上的头发随意梳到脑后，露出饱满的额头，眉眼间全是愉悦的气息。

他站了起来，不在意自己正在遛鸟，微微退后两步然后弯腰，将手递到还跪在讲桌下的立香面前，见他捂着脖子低咳，暂时还说不了话，只能诧异地望着自己，便露出温柔的笑容，主动抓住立香的手臂，一手抵在讲台桌的边缘，以免他撞到头，轻轻一拽便将他从地上拉起来，揽入自己的怀中。

“立香同学完美完成了老师布置的任务，回到教室了。”他的话伴随着铃声落下，高文抱着怀里的人，用他的浴巾将立香嘴边的精液细细擦干净，然后短浅地碰了碰立香的嘴唇，似乎是对这个任务的奖励。

“同学们，下课了。”

他拍了拍立香的背，让他重新看向空旷的教室，然后指向最后面的投影屏，上面正播放着一段教室内会发生的日常事件。

【下课后的班里热闹极了，立香听到了一个熟悉的声音正在说：“立香，你刚刚去哪儿了？老师给你了什么任务，让你这节课都不用上？】

立香很快便反应过来，这人就是刚刚朗读的那位男生，他虽没能听清朗读的内容，但对于这人说话的声线倒是记得很清楚。

知道这一切都是伪造的后，立香便从高文的怀里挤了出来，缩在一旁不理会他，心里唾弃自己真是好骗，隔壁“列车”房上了一次当，这次又信了，而这个总骗自己的臭男人肯定还会有第三次。

高文被他的反应逗笑了，蹲下身子软着声音哄他：“好老婆，别生气了。”他牵过立香的手腕，轻轻吻了好几下，“还有一个好东西我没给你看呢，再给我次机会？”

男人那双湛蓝的眸子锁住你的时候，会让你有种无路可逃的压迫感，可在他盛满阳光的润色下露出狗狗眼那一刻，也没有人能够狠下心拒绝他。

立香没什么骨气地点了点头，他其实只是有些气自己罢了。

没用上三分钟便哄好了自己的小家伙，高文也对着他软软的样子起了几分犹豫，可接下来的事情，必须得让他看见，这样，才能……彻底拥有。

高文将立香的衬衣理了理，手臂用着巧劲一拽，把人重新抱了起来。立香赶忙勾住高文的脖子，突然腾空的失重感让他揪着高文的头发无声抗议，又觉得自己被抱着的姿势有些别扭，索性将头搭在了男人的肩上，蹬掉鞋子了的脚丫子不安分地晃动，也不怕高文把自己摔下去。

他从头到脚都透露出对高文的信任，又可能是觉得自己没有任何值得男人有利可图的地方，所以他自然也没能察觉到男人一瞬间的僵硬，看向自己的眼神渐深，隐藏在情欲背后的偏执和狂热几乎压不住了。

高文将立香抱得更紧了，揽着怀里人腰和大腿的手臂不由用力，像是想将他揉进骨子里，彻底沦为自己的所有物。

可这样的状态只持续了片刻，高文软下力道恢复了温和的面孔，小心地往上颠了颠立香，以免他掉下去，大步走向客厅。

“之前见你瞧了好几眼这个落地窗，在想什么？”他来到了那面巨大的落地窗前，轻轻将立香放下，笑着敲了下小家伙的头，故意这么询问道。

立香听出他话里暗藏的调侃，有些不好意思地揉了揉耳垂，嘴里还是老老实实回答道：“在想这里地方适合做那什么的……”露骨的话还是说不出口，立香含糊地带过去，脚指头抠着地板往后缩，认真盯了几秒自己的脚背后装作不经意间地抬头，将自己的视线转移到对面的高楼上。

立香扫了几眼突然觉得有些奇怪，他伸手指向其中的某一层，疑惑地问道：“高文，怎么这里有几个人一直走来走去的啊？”他觉得这几个人总是晃来晃去的，每次出现和停留在窗边的时间都差不多，不由多看了一会儿。

“说不定是在搬东西呢？”高文捧着立香的侧脸将他的视线移到自己身上，埋下头轻啄，在浅浅地碰了几下后，含着他的下唇用力咬了一口，提醒道：“你应该叫我老公，这是惩罚。”

立香摸着下唇“嘶——”了一声，表情有些吃痛。

那两个字对他来说便是底线。

称呼对别人来说或许不重要，但是对藤丸立香这个有些死脑筋的固执男来说，什么样的称呼代表着什么样的人。

他闭着嘴不说话，心里升起的那点怪异也被高文给打散了，转身依靠在玻璃上，余光扫到地面微微打了个颤，脚跟子有些软。这高度贴着玻璃总会产生下坠的幻觉，立香偷偷咽了口唾液，手拉住面前的男人才有了一丝安全感。

“我们……换个地方……？”

他试探性的提议道，捏着高文指尖的力度越发大，心里迫切希望男人拽自己一把，离开这个地方，让他从恐惧的泥塘中脱身。

这次高文没有顺着他。

男人欺身一压，将立香整个人摁趴在这块巨大的落地窗上，感受着因为害怕而发抖的身躯，更在意料之中的接纳了努力缠上自己的四肢。

立香抱着男人，手臂死死环住他的脖子。头埋进了双臂与男人背肌的缝隙间，脚交叉盘在了男的腰上，整个人像个树袋熊一样的挂在高文身上，拒绝回头再看一眼。

“恐高还想在上面做，你呀！”高文无奈地叹了口气，却并不打算放过他。

这里可是好戏即将开场的地方，怎么少了观众呢？

他脸上挂着笑容，眉眼间都是对立香的纵容和宠溺，手却直捣黄龙，毫不留情地钻进后穴里，刮着抖动的内壁，才插了几下就抽了出来，换上了自己又挺硬起来的肉棒。

虽说已经扩张过了小穴，但想要容纳这根肉棒还是有些困难。高文扶着自己的阴茎往屁眼里捅了一点，又全部拔出，再扶着捅进去，一步步加深，来来回回好几次，终于过了最难吞下去的地方。

高文掐着立香的屁股吐出一口气，接着用力一顶，整根分身被吃了进去，滚烫的内壁包裹着他，又因为异物进入反射性的抽搐，一颤一颤，吸得他也忍不住喘了两声。

面对面相拥的姿势让肉棒插得极深，立香扯着高文的头发无声尖叫。高文的每一次探入和拔出都会让立香浑身颤抖，他的嘴唇因为疼痛而泛出苍白色，额头上挂着汗珠，随着男人的动作滑落到下巴，紧锁的眉头在肉棒彻底埋进肉穴深处那一刻松开，呈现出一种满足的媚态。

“刚才有没有偷偷玩屁股？”高文故意这么问道。他显然瞧见了立香偷偷摸摸的小动作，却在那时候不点破。

立香涨红了脸目光躲闪，闷声闷气地回答：“没有！”

高文也不追问，低头埋进立香的胸口。那里的乳珠挺立，泛着深红色，高文伸出舌头含进嘴里，吮吸了几下又吐了出来，用牙齿勾起镂空的蕾丝，后仰脑袋再松开，让花边弹回到立香的乳头上，听到他从喉咙里发出的呜咽声，愉悦地笑了起来。

高文用唾液染湿了立香的胸罩，他从布料中尝出了几分咸味，那是被立香汗水所浸透带来的味道。本就敏感的乳头被男人反复玩弄，立香含着肉棒的小穴和他的小嘴一样的呼吸起来，眼神渐渐迷离，毫无焦距的看着前方，分不清是胸口痒还是肉穴痒。

男人操弄的伏动不大，缓慢但是凶狠，每次都全盘塞入，将立香的小洞彻底操开，让他就算拔出也不会再次闭合，记住这根嵌进体内巨物的形状，并且挖掘着它贪婪的一面，舍不得肉棒离去而下意识挽留，屁股追着肉棒晃动的姿态。

立香说不出那些令人害臊的下流荤话，对于高文的催促也仅仅是拽着男人的头发，将自己的嘴凑上去邀约共吻。一开始还是他主动，带着心里的急躁，匆匆扫过高文的腮帮，触到舌尖就勾着不愿意放，想将自己的请求传递给对方，又想挑起男人更深的情欲，带着自己攀上欢愉的顶峰，沉溺于情欲的漩涡。他们纠缠在一起的舌头牵出不少银丝，立香在换气的时候总会任其垂到嘴角，下巴一片湿濡，都是他们的口水。

可当高文在几个呼吸间夺走主权后，更加激烈的亲吻让立香几乎没时间歇息，压迫式的接吻带来的窒息感使他不得不抵着高文的肩膀，试图将他推开，让自己获得短暂的喘息机会。可惜高文分毫不让，残酷地剥夺着立香身体里仅剩不多的空气，抽走了他全部的力气，只能软软地趴在自己怀里。

立香努力躲闪着高文的侵略，用舌头顶开他的攻击，却总被捉住又缠在一起，脑袋越来越晕，甚至有出现瞬间的空白，立香急得在仓促间轻声唤了句“老公……”。两个字叫得既快又含糊，但是被高文完美的捕捉到，这次放慢速度舔了舔他的嘴角。

“这次就先放过你。”这两个字明显取悦到了男人，托着立香那两瓣又软又肉的屁股操弄，速度愈发快，顶得又狠又深，两颗卵蛋打在他的屁股上发出响亮的“啪啪”声，让立香扬着头不断呻吟，爽得在高文的脖子上留下来几个红色的指痕。

高速地撞击让肉棒越含越深，对着高文完全敞开的肉穴颤抖着接纳肉棒，咬得紧紧的，进而顶到一处从未被造访过的领域。立香浑身颤抖着陷入痉挛，扶着高文的肩膀想要将身子撑起来逃离，却乏力地下坠，反而让鸡巴又一次狠狠地撞了上去，对着那里点反复蹂躏。

“不……不要……啊——”他慌张想要出声制止，嘴一张便转成了高昂的呻吟，短促的尖叫声让他说不出其余的话，只能抱着高文的头上抬屁股，小腹不断收缩，动作大的让高文几乎抱不住他。

“藏得这么深，你那个废物丈夫怕是从来没顶到过吧？”没想到立香的G点埋得这么深，若不是这个姿势，可能他也找不到。夹着着几分嘲讽，高文将立香翻了个面摁在玻璃上，因为身高差距，立香只有垫着脚才能碰到地面，本就站不稳的他每次往下滑就会被高文擒着腰往上提一下，根本不给他歇息的机会。

光滑的玻璃没有任何可以给立香抓取的地方，他胡乱地挥舞着手臂，却只能在玻璃上留下几个掌纹印，每次被高文提着往内壁的深处操，肉棒准确地落到G点上，那近乎让灵魂颤抖的快感令立香感到恐惧，没有任何喘息的空间。他被操得连翻白眼，分明心里是抗拒的，但小穴却缠得越发紧，大脑一片空白，仿佛在激流中不断颠簸的一片树叶。

高文亲吻着立香的脖子和耳背，伸出一只手按在立香挥舞的手臂，张开五指插进他的指间，而立香像抓住了唯一稻草，死死地扣住，指间用力到发白，从喉咙里不断发出闷哼。

【抓紧我，依靠我吧。】

高文察觉到他抽搐的后穴已是攀过了欲望的高峰，肉棒从那三角形的白布边缘露出，精液全射到了玻璃上，留下一大片水痕。他缓下了操弄的速度，而立香无法抗拒想被贯穿的欲望，乏力的右腿绕上了高文，贴着男人的大腿轻轻摩擦，又扭过头来索吻。

高文咬着他的下唇交换了一个亲吻，本来揽着立香腰的左手腾开，对着落地窗的某个地方按了一下，对面那高耸的建筑楼配着蓝天白云，忽然闪过了一道光，电流声缓缓传来。所谓的蓝天白云变成了和这房间差不多的天花板，这落地窗的背后就是一个巨大的屏幕，像舞台剧的幕布一样，一点点将背后的场景一点点呈现在立香的眼前。

“答应给你看的惊喜，当然，我更喜欢称呼为——真相。”

那是一间和这里格局类似的房屋，只需一眼就能猜到是酒店的另一款套房，就在他们隔壁。立香瞳孔剧烈收缩，脸色刷一下变得苍白，嘴唇轻颤，因为难以置信而失声。他张着嘴做了个名字的口型，却发不出声音来，难堪地情绪充斥着胸膛，掩耳盗铃般的闭上眼。  
“仔细瞧瞧你的废物丈夫。”高文掐着立香的下巴将他的头对准了隔壁房间的那两人。

两具交织在一起的白花花肉体像蠕动的蛆虫，其中一具没人比他更为熟悉，而他第一次看这那人的裸体，感到恶心。

从知道这是一场换妻聚会开始，立香不是没有想过他的老公会在操另外的陌生人，可真正见到后，他才意识到真相是如此的令人难以接受。

隔壁的一男一女是一种女上男下的体位，他的丈夫，正匍匐于女人的身下，脖子上拴着一个项圈，项圈另一头的绳索被身上的女人攥在手里，用力的拉拽着。立香可以清晰瞧见男人脖子上暴起的青筋，脸上呈现出一种不正常的绯红，嘴里叫嚣着什么，看口型大概是“婊子”一类的粗话，而在他身上起伏的女人像是嫌他太吵，用手里的鞭子狠狠鞭笞着男人，力度绝对不小，可正是因为这样，男人脸上浮现出的狂热和欲望是他从未见过的。

他的丈夫，是那样的享受这场粗暴的、由女人主导的性爱，像极了一只老狗，淌着哈子在地上露出下坠的肚皮，乞求被抚摸，他甚至觉得男人眼里盛满的欲望，在自己与他做爱的时候完全不一样。这样的景象让立香觉得眩晕又恶心。

所以，一切是自己自作多情了吗？

“这老男人不值得宝贝你伤心。”高文抚摸着立香的软发，舌尖将他眼里渗出来的眼泪舔掉，并且亲吻他的眼角。他的温柔并不包括下半身，这个谋划了眼前这出戏的男人，自然是不可能放过立香的。他用着一种缓慢的速度顶弄着，知道立香刚射过精的身子不可能拒绝自己，就算心里再难受，后穴的嫩肉还是下意识的夹紧了那根抽插的肉棒，又因为情绪起伏过大，这人几乎是任由宰割的状态。“你看他的丑态，你确定下次和他做爱的时候不会吐出来吗？”男人的温和面具在这一刻被撕开，立香看不到男人眼里的怜惜和不忍，被他这称得上是恶毒的话语说得更为难堪。

“你早就知道了吗？”立香自嘲的勾了勾嘴角，想笑却实在摆不出表情。他应该笑的，毕竟他这人好骗极了，谁都可以捉弄他。

“之前见过几次，玩得不一样，也不知道他有伴侣。”高文掐着立香的腰缓缓操弄，像是在用这样的方法安慰怀里的人。

“所以，他……不是同性恋？”立香依稀记得他们结婚的那天，男人信誓旦旦的誓词和自己洋溢着幸福的脸，现在看来，就是一个笑话。

“我不太了解，但前几次见他都是和女人一起。”他甚至残忍的断绝了“双性恋”这个可能性，让立香没有任何可以给他丈夫找的借口，所谓的自欺欺人便被现实冷酷的打破。

立香堵在心里的那口气被高文突然加速的抽插撞得零离破碎，几个字缠绕在嘴边，吞吞吐吐的尝试了好几遍才顺利说出来：“女……她……不是……你…..你……老婆吗？”他看向那个用鞭子抽打自己丈夫的女人，浑身上下都是强势的气息，犹如噶嗷嗷的女王，看着丈夫的额颜色仿佛在看一只贱狗。但不可否认，这女人很美。立香看了两眼高文，觉得他们俩配极了。

“你说她？”高文像是从立香的话语中察觉到了什么，认真解释道：“琳达可看不上。我们只是名义上夫妻而已，参加换妻play总得有个搭档对吧？” 他抚摸着立香的背部，汗水使得身体黏黏的，让人有种更加亲密的感觉。“琳达喜欢刺激，而我……”他囚着立香的腰侧，拔出那个嵌进体内的肉棒，再狠狠地插回去，溅出白色的飞沫。“我只是喜欢人妻，或者说……人夫。”高文前倾身子，将顶进立香体内的那根肉棒肏得更深，咬着他的耳朵喃喃道：“老婆，跟我回家吧？”

这声“老婆”让立香不安地动了动身子，他又看了一眼隔壁纠缠在一起的那两人，女人的花穴吞吐的那根肉棒跟自己体内的这根差太多，等立香反应过来自己在做什么比较后，眼里都是懊恼，那些悲伤的情绪皆被男人的操弄给撞碎，他甚至没有时间来感叹，撑住自己发软的身子不下滑已经足够费神了。

“别在这儿……”他难得对高文提了要求，男人听话的抱起他并顺手恢复了落地窗背后屏幕画面，转移到了沙发上。看不到那对男女后，立香紧绷的身子终于松了下来。他主动地缠上了高文的腰，想沉迷这段性爱来暂时忘掉刚才所见。

高文知道他的想法，没有说话，顺从地抬起立香的腿，将自己的肉棒插了进去。男人的动作格外温柔，每一下都照顾到了立香，一深一浅的抽插着，准确的撞击着他的敏感点。

“对不起……”他没有说自己的为什么道歉，而这句低声的轻喃让立香差点错过。

他抬起手臂勾住了高文的头，将他向着自己拉紧，然后揉乱了男人的金发又摊开手掌慢慢梳理。两个人都没有说话，一个专心操弄，一个专心感受，安静的房间里只能时不时听到一两声喘息。

这并不是一次愉快的性爱体验，高文头一次为自己一时冲动所做下的决定感到后悔。

让立香再射了一次后，他拔出自己的肉棒草草撸了两下，射在立香的小腹上。男人用抽纸擦掉立香小腹的精液和后穴的淫水，有些笨拙得将立香身上衬衣的纽扣一颗颗扣上，然后为他披上了自己的外套。

“我送你回家。”他抿着嘴，本来有很多想说的，最后只剩下这一句。

高文准备给前台打电话，让他们送两台衣服上来，刚一转身，一双柔软的小手勾住了他的小指，阻止了他的步伐。

立香埋着头小声嘟囔了一句，见高文毫无反应便知道他没听见，有些恼怒地瞪了他一眼，收到男人无辜又有些莫名其妙的注视。

“我没别的地方可去了，你……愿意……带我回家吗？”

立香说完这句话用余光偷瞄男人，见他愣住了以为会被拒绝，心下忐忑万分，深呼吸一口又咬了咬下唇，到嘴边的那两个字反反复复酝酿了好几次，才用着极低的声音唤道：“老……老公。”


End file.
